


His Story to Tell

by Princess_of_ships



Series: Hall of Justice [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Batfamily, Secrets, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Loop, Time Travel, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_ships/pseuds/Princess_of_ships
Summary: Due to unfortunate events, Damian's secret is out to the whole Justice League and it is not what anyone would expect from the new Robin with his cruel nature and rough ways.Now the bat family must face a truth that will not only change their view in life but on each other.What they choice next will be up to them. Will they change history? Or will they fail to save their own family?





	1. Incoming

Damian knew the minute that he woke up that day things will change. He didn't know what but it was there in the air, in his mind. He glared at the door that faced his bed, expecting an intruder but after a minute or two, nothing happened. Damian could only frown letting go of the dagger under his bed that he had grabbed during his glaring.

Sitting on his bed for a second or two, his brows frowned thinking of what about today is different. With nothing coming out, he stood and prepared for the day.

Now Damien had a simple routine that he had picked up from his mother since birth with added things from his older brother. Damian paused with his teeth brushing at the thought of his older brother. Sobering up, he continued with his routine, his mind berating him for his past action.

After 10 minutes of washing and dressing, Damian walked to his door, making sure the locks are in place before moving on with the windows. Normally he would check for cameras and voice recorders, but his father had not placed them in any of their rooms, stating with his emotionally constipated self that he respects their privacy. He's thankful for that.

Not that he would ever say that out loud that is.

Damien stood at the base of his bed, going down on his knees and hands, reaching with his left arm to grab the small wooden box. It was medium size decorated with little robin birds and golden linings. Opening it with a small key Damian kept at his neck at all time, he read the engraving.

_ " To my robin... I will always be with you... Then to now to the end of time" _

Damian gave a small watery small, bringing his fingers to trace each word and closing his eyes imagining a hand on top of his head and another on his hand as they guide his fingers to each letter. But the sensation ended too soon at the knock at the door.

"Master Damian, breakfast is ready to be served, please come down" Alfred's words seem to be the only sound that engulfed the large bedroom. With a deep breath, Damian addressed Alfred. "I understand, Pennyworth. I shall be down in a minute" Closing the box and placing it back under the bed, hidden from sight. "Very good Sir," Alfred said before he left. 

Damian sighed as he stood back up and walk towards his full body mirror. Damian began to make faces from scowls to glares to sneers. This was another part of Damian routine. Along with berating himself, it's not healthy, he knows. Living with Batman as a father along with brothers as heroes, it comes with understanding what health is and the function of the mind. But he couldn't help it.

"Stop being sad, Damian"

"Everything is your fault, Damian"

"You have to fix this, Damian"

"It's the least you can do after everything"

Clenching his fist, enough to turn his knuckles white, Damian glared at his pathetic reflection. He hated himself, he couldn't forgive himself. 

Everything wouldn't have to be this way if he had just done what he told. WHY COULDN"T HE HAD JUST LISTEN?! WHY?! THEN HE WOULD STILL BE HERE! EVERYTHING WOULD BE THE SAME AND HE WOULD SMILE AT ME! 

Damian snapped out his thoughts at the sound of his elder brother, Dick, calling to him from his still locked door. With one last look at the mirror, Damian closed his eyes and opened his door. THere Dick Grayson, with his bright smile and happy personality stood.

"Dami! Why are you still up here, everyone is waiting for downstairs" Damian gave a glare before step out, closing the door, and making his way to the dining room, ignoring Dick. "Dami!! Why are you ignoring me?! Hey! Dami! Baby Bat!" Damian turns to him with a scowl. "Cease your yelling Grayson! I ken I'm tardy. I was diligent with paramount work."

Dick closed his mouth quickly, not understand a word that Damian said, "Ken? Paramount?" Damian sighed irritatedly turn to face his brother, "Ken is understanding and Paramount is important, Grayson you genuinely should learn a more felicitous way of verbalizing" Dick spoke with a quiet "oh" before grabbing Damian's hand and running towards the dining room, ignoring Damian's protest of gracefulness. 

* * *

Everyone is here, it was strange. Damian could only look up from his plate at the other occupants chatting away. His father at the head of the table with Dick by his right and Jason to his left. Damian by Dick's side and Tim next to Jason. His sister, Cassandra, with Stephany next to Tim. Damian did not once say a word from the minute he got here. Choosing to stay quiet and losing himself in his mind.

The feeling was still there in the very back. He hated it. He hated the fact that he couldn't figure it out. 

So deep in his mind, he failed to notice the others quieting at the lack of Damian answering Dick's question. Bruce frowned looking at Damian furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. Dick had a worried look as he fully turned to Damian calling out to him. With no answer, the other began to get worried.

This wasn't like Damian to stay quiet, he should be yelling at everyone to quiet done and enjoy the food that Alfred prepared or insulting one of his family members. Him sitting there silently brought unpleasant feelings.

Unable to take it anymore, Tim stood up and leaned forward, no one stopped him as he reached a hand to Damian's shoulder. "DAMIAN! LOOK AT ME!" 

Damian immediately stiffens snapping his head up to look at Tim, his eye wide and mouth gaping. It wasn't the look that shook the others but the look of surprise and fear and longing that shown in Damian's eyes.

On the other hand, Damian who had been in thought when the hand grasp his shoulder and called out to him. Damian couldn't see straight because the person in front of him was  _ him.  _

_ "Damian? Hey, there my robin. Are you okay?" The figure smiled his ever sweet smile, his hair blocking his eyes. His palms softly touching Damian's cheek. _

The image was gone before Damian could say a word and replaced with Tim, who was staring at him in shock and a hint of concerned. Damian scowled at him, "Drake must you lean so proximate to me. Take your hand off me right now. Veraciously, have you no manners." Tim backed off right away, glaring at the boy, scowling as he sat down.

Damian turns to the other occupants and gave his glare, " Why are you all visually examining me for?" Jason rolled his eyes at the boy when he was back to his rude little self. 

Bruce, on the other hand, wasn't as calm as Jason choosing to stand up and going to Damian to examine him. "Damian are you alright? It isn't like you to space out and be off guard" Damian had nothing to say to his concern. 

Dick frowned choosing to hug the boy to his chest, his brotherly tingle going off to the roof. "Oh Dami, what's the matter baby bat? Did you have a bad dream?" Jason smirked at the question.

"Did the demon brat have a bad dream? Oh poor evil baby, wanna cry to your biggy brother" Jason mockingly said as he laughed out loud to his joke. Dick began scolding Jason, who rolled his eyes.

" I am fine father, just lost in my cerebrating" Bruce could only nod at his words, concern in his eyes as he walks back to his seat. Alfred walked at that moment and placed a cup of tea with three spoons full of brown sugar, Damian's favorite, by his plate. "much obliged, Pennyworth" "My pleasure, Master Damian"

* * *

When breakfast finished, the occupants went to the family room, Bruce stating that they need a family meeting to discuss important matters that are coming up. Arriving, Damian laid on the love seat, not wanting anyone to sit next to him. Cassandra sent a smile his way, to which he replicated in return. Cassandra and Stephany sat on the other love seat, leaving Dick and Jason to the couch and Tim in the on the floor, not wanting to sit on the couch. 

That was what confused everyone about Tim, not understanding why he wants to sit on the floor instead of the soft couch, but no one questioned him. It made Tim, well, Tim.

Bruce entered with Alfred and stood in front of the children. "As you all know, the Justice League 10th anniversary is coming up in three weeks. To celebrate such an event, we shall be hosting an all superhero party in this estate"

Jason chose the moment to yell, "Does this mean Roy can come over? Because if not, I'm leaving ya'll" Brace gave a little twitch in his mouth answering Jason, "Yes Jason, Roy can come over" Jason fist bump the air.

"You all can bring over your friends, only those that know our secret of course. I expect great behavior from all of you or else no friends allowed. Dick, you will be in charge of decoration, I know you love them. Cassandra, Stephany will be food. Tim, lights, and music, please. Jason... Don't kill anyone. Damian... You can do whatever you want. With that, I believe we're done, go on with your days."

Dick began squealing at the thought of themes he could do, Cassandra and Stephany talking to one another about what type of food they will give to Alfred to make and what they will buy, Jason grinning at the fantasies he began to have about Roy, and Tim began wondering what type of music he could pick, he will have to wait on the lights as that will be part of Dick's choosing. 

Everyone moved on with themselves, deep in their thought of what they need to do. Three weeks is a lot closer than they like. So deep in their thoughts, they failed to notice Damian paling as time pass.

Damien felt it at that moment, the incoming dread that was deep within him. This was it, this is what he's been feeling from the minute he woke up. Something was going to happen and there will be nothing he could do. 

But what truly will happen, he doesn't know. Damian could only sit down. He began to tightly hold a small locket that he kept hidden under his shirt at all times, a small key by its side. 

He felt a hand on his head, Damian held in a flinch as he heard the words repeating as if real in his right ear

_ "Damian...Damian...Damian...Damian..." _

Something was coming and he there is nothing he could stop it, not this time...time...time...time


	2. Memories

Damian laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling he had come to memorize. It was the same patterns that he remembers always looking at when things were simpler. He remembers raising his hand and tracing the lines that would go on forever. 

Damian remembers the hand on his head and the voice that would tell him stories. Damian remembers the soft guidance next to his as they point to each design. He loved those days, but it was gone, nothing but a memory now.

Damian gently closed his eyes, humming a lullaby once sung to him. 

When Damian opened his eyes, he was once again back to those happy days. The window curtains are open, getting a clear view of the field filled with multicolored flowers. The garden where Damian would play around and the sound of laughter fills the air.

He gave a small watery smile as he stood up, a knock on the door catching his attention before he could walk to the window. 

The door opens to a figure that once, and will forever, be dear to his heart. The smile on their faces as they call to him, their delicate hand held out for him to take. 

He wanted to reach out, but the sudden remembrance of failure carried him to another memory. A memory he couldn't escape. 

Everything was painful, and Damian wanted it to end. But, this was his curse, his pain, his fear, his reason for everything.

* * *

Damian watched the figure call out to his once person. The movement of the war machine raising its metal claw hand, aiming for his person. Him, failure him, him, who could not save the figure that held his purpose. 

And the figure, with their sad and frightful face, reaching for him. Their voice in his ear,  _ "DAMIAN!"  _ as they push him away. The incoming blast, pushing Damian to rise from his nightmare.

He hated that nightmare.

A knock from his door made Damian turn and raise from his bed. "Dami, come downstairs, I need your help with ideas." Dick's cheery voice from the other side. His lip twitch, he needs a distraction from his thoughts anyway, "Of course Grayson, I shall be down in a while." 

Dick left with an okay as Damian tried to make himself presentable. Straighten his back and flattening his clothes, Damian stared at the locket in his hand. By a raise of his hand, Damian delivered the necklace a kiss, placing it back under his shirt. 

The walk to the family room was uneventful, the sound of his feet echoing through the halls. He could hear the noise of his brothers and sister as they chatted away, unaware of his thoughts and restlessness. 

The world will continue to rotate no matter the times he tried to restarts it. In the end, the same story will happen.

Damian entered the family room with an air of seriousness that even his elder brother took a noticed and stopped his chatting away. 

"You okay Dami? You seem sad, tell big brother what happens" Dick exclaimed as he pulled Damian into a crushing hug. Jason, who had a book in his hands raised a brow at the two, snorting as Damian tried to pull away from the hug. 

"Hey, Tim. Look the little demon is getting a hug from his biggy brother" Jason laughed as he nudged Tim, who lazed on the carpeted floor, with his foot. Tim gave a snicker as the foot hit his ribs and at the scene of Dick tightening the hug.

"Dick, stop trying to suffocate your brother and sit down" Bruce called as he took a sip of his tea. Alfred entered through the door, rolling a tray full of snacks.

But as Alfred set the tray down, he caught the sight of a little necklace on the floor. With a blink, he picked up the said necklace, examined it, before turning to the family, "it appears that someone has dropped their necklace"

All turn to Alfred, who held the necklace in his hand, who held the said necklace with eas but carefulness, the feeling of protectiveness rushing to his bone to protect the small thing.

Damian did not have the change to look at the necklace, as Dick raced to Alfred for a look, so Damian could only reach his hand to his neck. 

The feeling of emptiness is what he received.

"Oh my, I never saw this necklace before, but wow, it looks so beautiful," said Dick as he gentle held the necklace and raised to the sky making it shine due to the chandelier. The rest could only look at the necklace in Dick's hand, a sense of odd feeling passing by them.

Damian finally looked up and paled at the sight of his beloved necklace. 'How? When?' thoughts passed through his head.

Before he snapped back to reality and stalked to his elder brother, his hand out as if telling to give back what belonged to him.

"Grayson, that is mine. Return it" Damian's words cutting everyone's thoughts as they turn to him. " Who gave you such a beautiful necklace, Dami?" Dick said as he placed it on his brother's hand, not wanting to anger him.

Dick, though may not read the atmosphere at times, could read the desperation on Damian's face. the fear of losing such a small thing. he couldn't bear to keep it from him. 

"It matters not, Grayson," Damian said as he placed the necklace back to his neck, the feeling of relief visible to the eyes of the others. Resulting in Damian failing to notice the others looking at him.

The others could only exchange a look of confusion before Damian turn to them with a glare, but took a breath and faced Alfred and Dick, "Much appreciated Grayson, Pennyworth." Then he left the room with a soft close of the door.

"What the actual hell" Jason, breaking the frozen people, with his whisper. All turned to Bruce for answers, but he only gives a look of disbelief.


End file.
